


Misunderstood Friend and Broken Girl

by MaroonArtLess



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonArtLess/pseuds/MaroonArtLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on a whim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood Friend and Broken Girl

Why do the thoughts in my head  
Come out jumbled from my mouth?

Why do words not look right on paper  
And my brain cannot fix them?

Do you know what is it like to forget every name you know of every person you know,  
To forget something you were told five minutes ago? 

Why do people not listen to my opinion  
Because the opinions aren't theirs? Do they even understand I cannot be like them?

 

Do they know what it is like to live a sheltered life  
Then come to high school and have the world you knew shattered?

Do you think it is easy to forgive a guy who was your everything  
And then he dumps you like garbage? Don't I have a right to hate him? 

Why do you think you know everything  
And I know absolutely nothing?

You may have other talents besides your brain  
But do you honestly think I do? 

Did you know I get joy from doing well in school  
Because it is all I have? 

Do know what is like to watch your friends succeed  
While you sit in lower classes because you just were not good enough? 

Do you understand the joy I get from doing something different  
Because I have been the same person for so long? 

Why do make fun of me for being romantic  
Because I want someone to love me? 

How you can you think I will act a certain way because I did in the past  
When I have change some much? 

Have you not noticed the struggles I have gone through  
Has my past self really blinded you from seeing me any different? 

Why do you correct me so saying things I mean  
Because you don't like that? Or because you would not say it? 

Why should I even continue talking?  
Would you even care if I stopped? 

How can you say you know me  
When you don't? 

\- a poem by a misunderstood friend and broken girl

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work


End file.
